Un gesto vale mil palabras
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Hay algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que…;como si fuera que Goku ahorra mil palabras con un gesto. En este caso, un abrazo para demostrarle a su hijo que, a pesar de los años y la distancia que tuvieron, nunca dejó de quererlo


**UN GESTO VALE MIL PALABRAS**

DRAGON BALL Z ©AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Hay algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que..., como si fuera que Goku ahorra mil palabras con un gesto. En este caso, un abrazo para demostrarle a su hijo que, a pesar de los años y la distancia que tuvieron, nunca dejó de quererlo.

 **Nota de la autora:** Correcciones de esta historia donde reitero, una lástima que no haya más historias así de Goku y Goten.

* * *

 **Capítulo único** : Un gesto vale mil palabras.

Estaba allí, solos los dos. Su madre se encontraba haciendo compras en la capital y su hermano estudiando. Era la primera vez desde la derrota de Majin Buu que Goten estaba a solas con su papá y tenía tanto por decirle, por preguntarle. Mayor fuerza tenía en él tenía una pregunta, una muy grande que le comenzó a picar la mente días atrás. Había querido ignorarlo, pero cobró fuerza y terminó por arrastrarlo allí. Justo detrás del sofá donde su padre reposaba después de un potente almuerzo.

—Papá…—exclama el niño con timidez.

Aquel hombre que hace solo unos días había derrotado a Majin Buu alzó su mirada hacia su hijo idéntico quien se ocultaba tras el respaldo del sillón con una mirada temerosa. Eso fue una curiosidad para el hombre de pelo parados, dado que hasta hace instantes se veía lleno de alegría tras haber comido algo delicioso. ¿Podría ser que Goten había quedado hambriento?

—¿Qué sucede Goten? —interroga el padre curioso ante el llamado de su hijo.

Con una mirada que transmitía tanta fuerza, el niño se obliga internamente a bordear el sillón para sentarse a su lado con una mirada hacia el suelo. A la vez que emitía sonidos angustiosos entre respingos como si empezase a llorar.

—Yo…, yo…—repite en tono nervioso y balbucea. Goten aprieta sus rodillas arrugando su ropa. Gotas de sudor caen de su frente y llegan a sus labios que apretaba con mucha fuerza—…quería saber sí, sí tú…—intento de completar la frase, pero sus sentimientos no podían salir en palabras, palabras que necesitaba decir para evitar la preocupación de su padre.

—¿Goten? —irrumpe su padre que coloca su mano por la espalda del niño para brindarle seguridad—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, soy tu padre y debo escucharte —y Goku no puede evitar torcer el gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Sino creo que tu madre me mataría y no quiero provocarlo el primer enfado desde que reviví.

Goten alzó su mirada, oyendo su preocupación ante el estado de humor de su madre. Ese hombre había vuelto hace solo unos días y el ambiente en su hogar era totalmente diferente: su madre mostraba una sonrisa de joven enamorada cada vez que Goku se le acercaba o hablaba de ella, su hermano se notaba relajado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Quizás porque ya no tendría que hacer el papel de "hombre la casa" que forzosamente asumió tras la derrota de Cell y posterior nacimiento suyo.

Ese hombre que con su llegada cambia el ambiente y las cosas. Los que lo hayan conocido, ya sea en niño, joven o adulto, siempre lo recordarán con cariño y afecto porque Goku nunca cambiaba su manera de ser, pero la manera de los demás, sí. Porque en existe algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que.

—Papá…—expresó Goten en chillido ahogado, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con sus gotas de sudor.

—Goten —pronunció Goku con una gran simpatía y una sonrisa muy alegre de lado. Con la mano posada en la espalda del niño y la otra apoyada en su pecho, lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

En ese mismo instante, Goten se largó a llorar.

—Te quiero —chistó finalmente el niño y se aferró más a su padre arrugando su doji naranja. Goku solo lo abrazo con más fuerza. De a poco, Goten cesó el llanto y el sudor para dar paso a una sonrisa aliviada con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, hijo —confesó limpiando restos del llanto en el pequeño híbrido—. Aunque nunca pude verte ni visitarte, yo estaba contigo —exclama para tranquilizar al niño que escuchaba atentamente—. Decidí no revivir porque Bulma me dijo que yo atraía los problemas y porque estaba Gohan para defender la Tierra. Además, había conseguido que tu madre y tu hermano vivan en paz.

—Mamá cambió mucho desde que te fuiste al otro mundo —acotó recordando lo que Gohan había dicho sobre Milk—. Gohan dice que no está tan estricta, ¿a qué te refieres con eso, papá?

—Supongo tendré que preguntarle a tu madre... —Goku no era tonto, veía que su esposa no era tan amenazante y severa como antes. Su hijo mayor un comentario breve le había hecho y solo quedaba en él de averiguar—. ¡Pero creo que eso no importa ahora!

—Ah, ¿no?

—No —y aferra más a Goten contra sí —. Goten, no dudes de que quería ver a ti madre, a Gohan y a ti. De saber que tú estabas en camino hubiera revivido —agrega al final con suspiro de culpa al no poder ver a su hijo idéntico crecer en esos años que estuvo ausente.

No podía negar que quería pelear y ganar fuerza cuando decidió no volver a la vida, pero no estaba en sus cálculos que su esposa quedara en el vientre con su segundo hijo. Bueno, de acuerdo, era mayormente su culpa, pero, ¿quién puede culpar a un hombre de gran apetito por pedirle a su esposa su platillo de comida favorito?

Goku sacudió su cabeza. Esa faceta suya solo pertenecía a su esposa y no era adecuado sacarla a flote frente a Goten que todavía era pequeño e inocente.

Mientras Goku se debatía mentalmente, su hijo se veía más animado.

Sonriendo, lo mira y exclama:

—Solo quería saber eso…, solo quería saber si me querías, pero tu si me quieres…, —dice muy feliz y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su padre—… y mucho —agrega en tono emocionado.

—Eso no lo dudes, Goten —enuncia con firmeza Goku. Goten sonríe nuevamente y ahora él hace lo mismo—. ¿Quieres entrenar?

—¡Claro que quiero! —chilló emocionado.

Goten estaba entusiasmado al saber que, a pesar de no haber tenido en sus primeros años, Goku ahora estaría presente en el resto de su vida donde ambos compartieran grandes momentos y aventuras.

Hay algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que..., como si fuera que Goku ahorra mil palabras con un gesto. En este caso, un abrazo para demostrarle a su hijo que, a pesar de los años y la distancia que tuvieron, nunca dejó de quererlo.


End file.
